


There's no strings attached (just my heart to be patched)

by spymaster



Series: Try it out [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Light Angst, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Lena was always turned on by Kara so she released it with her friend Sam.





	There's no strings attached (just my heart to be patched)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote smut.
> 
> I don't own the characters, only the mistakes.
> 
> I don't know if I should beta this cuz I wrote it in a hype and now I'm too embarrassed to reread it.
> 
> Enjoy...

Lena closed the door to her penthouse and immediately took off her jacket. It was hot for her. The weather did nothing to contribute to the heat inside her.

 

It was her need, her raw need, burning under her skin, stirring up her senses and torturing her the whole day. From the moment Kara Danvers walked into the office, giggling and blushing with everything she said, Lena was aroused uncontrollably. There was something in the way the blonde looked down after their eyes met that attracted Lena so much and her body agreed.

 

She had thought it was only mere physical attraction coming from someone who got to be closer to her than most people, but it was more than that. Lena couldn't tell if it was already a crush or not but it wasn't a normal attention either.

 

Lena needed to release herself.

 

She thought about doing it on her own, like usual. Then her phone chimed up with a text from another person and her plan changed.

 

**_‘Can I come over? - Sam’_ **

 

A smirk appeared on her lips. She wiped her thumbs on the screen and tapped a reply of agreement. Then she stood up and walked to the bathroom. If Sam visited, Lena should prepare because Sam was always her best partner in bed and she should be treated as such.

  
  
  


_____

  
  
  
  


It didn't take more than ten minutes when the doorbell was heard. Lena had just finished showering and was still in her bathing robe. She looked at the new clothes on the hanger, smirked and walked past them.

 

Tying the belt around her waist, Lena didn't intend to flash Sam anything but also didn't try to cover herself up. She wanted to see the other woman’s reaction, finding her like this.

 

Unlocking the door, she twisted the handle and opened the entrance. Her CFO was standing in the hall, panting as if she had ran all the way to Lena’s door, in her silk shirt, jacket, pants and heels. Sam looked like full course meal just waiting to be eaten.

 

Lena would eat her good.

 

The arousal woke up again between her legs, fueled with the dampened skin after shower. Her head tilted to one side as her lips curved up. “Hi,” she greeted, one hand still on the door, the other on the frame, “That was quick.”

 

“I can do slower,” Sam taunted with her breathy voice, crossing her arms, “and cook you dinner first.”

 

Lena laughed at that, grabbing the hem of Sam’s jacket to pull her in. “You are my dinner,” she grunted and pressed her lips against the smile on Sam’s face, closing the door. Hands were felt on her back, moving down to her ass, gripping sharply.

 

She opened her mouth and took in Sam’s tongue. The boneless flesh wrapped around her own, pouring raw need and hunger down her throat, pooling at her lower belly. Sam moaned against her mouth when Lena slid her hands under the jacket along her collarbones to easily peel the thick garment off the taller brunette. Their bodies flushed, legs clashing to stumble backward and Lena’s felt the couch at the back of her knees.

 

Her back hit the rest of the couch. Lena was pressed against the furniture by Sam’s lips, hands and one knee in between her thighs. “Someone's hungry,” she commented when Sam began kissing down her jaw and then neck. Her throat was dry because of the panting after the searing kiss. Sam was eager today, as if she didn't have time to go slow.

 

Sam crouched down between her legs, her fingers pulled the belt away and her eyes held Lena’s gaze. “Because you're my dinner,” Sam licked her lips, letting go of the belt. Slowly and torturously, her warm hands caressed Lena’s knees as she lowered her head down and started kissing Lena’s left inner thigh. A wave of shudder ran along Lena’s body and circled around the wetness punching at her entrance that was still hidden from Sam’s lustful eyes by the hem of the bathrobe. Her lungs felt like exploding when Sam’s nose brushed over the fluffy fabric but skipped getting rid of it and her hot breath moved to the right inner thigh to seal a kiss.

 

“S-Sam… come on…” Lena gritted her teeth. Sam knew fully well that Lena was so wet and wanted to be fucked right away but actively ignored the throbbing entrance to mess with her.

 

Brown puppy eyes darted to stare at Lena and she inhaled sharply.  _ Gosh _ , how could she look so innocent while her head was in the dip between her right thigh and groin, her lips sucked on the sensitive skin and ended the act with a swipe of her tongue. “Yes, Miss?”

 

The way Sam pronounced ‘Miss’ sent chills down Lena’s spines. The tone was low and steady but promising. She arched her back, twisted her chest lightly to suggest. “Stop f-fooling around…”

 

The other woman stood up, her shadow loomed over Lena. Sam was a tall woman, now she seemed even tall her when Lena was sitting. Sam crouched down and let her face fell near Lena’s nose and asked in a husky tone, “Do I look like fooling around?”

 

Sam was taking the power. Lena loved it whenever she did that. At the beginning of their affair, Sam had been so shy and timid as if she was still afraid of something. After a while, the shyness disappeared to reveal a panther in bed. Or in the office. Or on the desk. Or in the boardroom. Or anywhere Lena wanted to have her. It turned Lena on so much every time she saw Sam alone and they were still able to keep it professional during work.

 

Lena didn't answer, she reached for the belt around Sam’s waist and unhooked it but didn't fully pull it off the loops. She needed to see what Sam wore to her house today. The button was undone and Lena sensed that Sam was holding her breath. So she looked up at the other woman

And she smirked.

 

“Do not move,” she ordered and was pleased when Sam’s lower lip rolled backwards and was gripped by her teeth. The power returned to Lena. 

She held the gaze, slowly hooked her fingers on the waistband of the pants and pulled it down to Sam’s mid-thighs.

 

“What color is it?” she asked, didn't look at it herself to observe the way Sam’s hooded eyes glowed up in need and arousal.

 

Sam gulped, her breathing was shaking. “B-black…”

 

“Do not lie to me,” Lena taunted and proceeded to pull down the underwear without looking again. She wanted Sam to watch her do this, as slow as possible. It was Sam’s fault for wearing so properly in front of her door. 

 

“I-I'm not lying,” Sam shut her eyes when Lena came close to her belly. She was waiting. Normally, Lena would just give her what they both wanted but today Sam tried to take power in her house, and that should be punished.

 

Lena exhaled a long and hot breath against Sam’s sex, smirking when she saw the standing woman shivered. Sam’s hands gripped on her shoulders, trying to pull her in. Of course, Lena didn’t give in so easily, she used right hand to grab Sam’s left thigh, keeping a steady ground while her left hand seated on her upper-thigh, the thumb brushed by Sam’s entrance, teasing her.

 

“Lena…” Sam whimpered weakly, her eyes still shut and the force on Lena’s shoulders became stronger.

 

“Where do you want me?” she asked provocatively, pressing her thumb sharply next to Sam’s pussy lips, very close to the wetness, drawing a gasp from the submissive partner. “Here-” she blew another breath across the clit, “-or here?”

 

Sam’s fingers curled up on Lena’s skin, about to rip the bathrobe apart under the exceeded taunting. “Y-You’re playing w-with me…” her voice was almost soundless. That was sexy and inviting.

 

“My house, my rules,” Lena responded before sliding her thumb inside Sam, causing the woman’s hips to buckle forward, yearning for a larger depth. “Where do you want me?” she asked again.

 

One of Sam’s hands left Lena’s shoulder, wrapping around the back of Lena’s hand between her legs. “There,” Sam answered, rumbling with anticipation.

 

She smirked at the sight and ordered with a firm voice, “Open your eyes.” Sam did the same, her lips parted due to heaving breathing. The way the CFO’s eyes blurred with need was such a beautiful thing to witness, especially after hours of seeing her radiating authority and power in the meeting room this morning. “Watch me.”

 

Lena pulled her hand out and put two fingers inside Sam, their eyes still glued. Sam’s mouth form an voiceless ‘oh’, her fingers dug into Lena’s shoulder to steady herself. Lena retreated and pushed again but strategically leaned her back onto the couch, forcing Sam to follow. Finally, Lena was pressed down on the cushions with Sam standing above her, her two hands now left Lena’s shoulders to grip the furniture, her thighs strained to receive the penetration that began to quicken vertically straight at her wet entrance.

 

Miraculously, Sam’s eyes were still staring at Lena, even though Lena knew exactly that the other woman wanted to close them and enjoyed the sensation. She smirked at the view of her friend slash employee whimpering helplessly and then the sound evolved into moaning, louder and louder inside the wide, bright and quiet penthouse.

 

Sam bucked her hips sharper and harder, a sign that she was close to climax. Lena quickly used her other hand to yank the waistband down, freeing Sam’s knees. The CFO stepped out of the garments that were her pants and underwear while Lena’s hand was still pushing into her but in a slower pace. She needed to keep the rhythm.

 

“Ride,” she whispered when the weight of the woman above her settled down on her hips and hand.

 

Sam lifted her hips and moved on her own around Lena’s fingers. With every thrust, she stared into Lena’s eyes with visible lust and thick tension that could be cut. The slick juice poured down on Lena’s palm, dampened the bathrobe and merged with Lena’s own arousal under her hand.

 

Sam was a flexible one, she never seemed to be tired or sore whenever she rode Lena, which was one of the things Lena enjoyed while having sex with her. The drop quickened, Sam slammed her hips onto Lena harder, gritting her teeth.

 

She was about to come.

 

With a forceful thrust, Sam’s arched her body onto Lena, her walls clenched constantly around her fingers, pooling them with orgasm while her lips spat out Lena’s name over and over among breathless curses. Lena slid her free hand along Sam’s hips and back to hold her during the climax and catch Sam when she collapsed onto her.

 

Sam’s head snuggled into Lena’s neck, blowing hot air under her jaw. Her arms hugged Lena tightly. It was cute of Sam, to act like that after every orgasm.

 

“You okay?” she asked softly, her hand was still inside Sam.

 

The asked woman lifted her head and smiled at Lena, “Very.” Her honey-brown eyes gazed down at Lena’s lips for a second then quickly pulled back to her eyes, a gleam of mischief was born in them. “Now it's my turn.”

 

Lena grinned and gently wiggled her fingers between Sam’s pussy, causing the woman to gasp. “I’m still inside you, hot shot.”

 

Still panting from the after-climax, Sam sat straight and unbuttoned her shirt to reveal the lacy black bras underneath. Lena smirked while she watched Sam shed off the shirt and threw it away. With one hand trapped inside the woman, she used her free hand to roam on the exposed chest. Sam gripped her wrist and led to let it wrap around her neck. Then she lifted her hips and pulled Lena’s soaked hand to her lips and licked off the slick juice on the fingers. The sight was so erotic and beautifully sculptured into Lena’s brain, putting a satisfied smile on her lips. “Mhm…” Sam hummed afterward and placed the arm around her neck as well.

 

Lena’s legs were parted in a quick push of Sam’s hands. “Your bra is still on,” she reminded and received a challenging look.

 

“I’m naked when you’re naked,” Sam shortly replied and kept Lena’s knees apart, slowly opened her mouth to nip on the bathrobe and yank it away. The chilly air washing tenderly on Lena’s sex was quickly replaced by Sam’s lips wrapping on it. Her nose bumped onto Lena’s clit, startling her in the best way possible. Sam hummed onto the flesh, making Lena arched forward.

 

“Ah…” she let out a moan when Sam’s tongue swiftly came inside her, then out, then in again. A slow pace was created, not too slow to reduce her need but also not quick enough to drive her to the peak. Sam was very skillful at this, always wanted to make Lena beg.

 

_ I’m not going to give in this time. _

 

Lena twisted her body a bit, trying to close her legs but Sam gripped tighter on her thighs, forcing them to stay away from each other. Her hips bucked against Sam’s mouth, yet the woman never hurried up, kept torturing her.

 

She gasped when Sam sucked her pussy lips and licked the clit. The air became too hot to handle, her fingers combed Sam’s hair, twisting and pulling her head closer.

 

“I-Is this… pay back?” she grunted in her moaning.

 

Sam’s smirk was felt very clearly on her wet skin. The brunette left her entrance to respond, “Maybe.”

 

Lena cursed but the sound was interrupted when Sam ate her again, this time quicker, more determined. “Y-yes…” she whimpered. closing her eyes.

 

Sam took her time and held the pace, then the hands left Lena’s thighs to move onto her breasts, squeezing them gently, driving Lena insane with the soft gestures. Lena’s throat went drier than before, trying to form an order even though she knew she was under Sam’s mercy right now.

 

The tongue disappeared to be replaced with one slender and long finger. Lena looked down and found Sam’s smug smile. “Is that what you want, Miss?”

 

_ Fuck, that word again. _

 

It reminded Lena of how Kara had called her in their first few meetings. The thought of the blonde fueled up her need, Lena answered, “Yes, more.”

 

Sam added another finger, arched one eyebrow, “More?”

 

“M-more…”

 

“Then I’ll take you into the bedroom,” Sam retreated her hand and grabbed Lena’s ass to lift her up. Lena always wondered if the other woman worked out because she looked quite slender, yet her physical strength was marvellous. She was cradled to the bed, with Sam’s lips under hers, kissing away the time.

 

She knew what Sam meant when she meant to take this into the bedroom and she loved that. The taller woman placed her down on the mattress and proceeded to find the very important drawer that Lena had revealed to her a few months ago. Her lower lip curled inside and her tongue swiped across it when Sam pulled out a dildo. “This one?” she asked.

 

“Yes,” Lena stripped off the bathrobe and let it fall onto the side while Sam put on the harness and settled the dildo with familiarity. When Sam reached for the gel, Lena said, “Skip it, I’m wet enough for this.”

 

The other woman smirked and returned to the bed, walking into between Lena’s legs. She crouched down a little and used one hand to lead the dildo head on Lena’s pussy lips, earning a moan. Her other hand placed next to Lena’s hips, creating a firm angle. “You’re fucking hot,” she muttered.

 

“Then do it.”

 

Sam stared into her eyes when the dildo parted Lena for an intrusion. It went inside easily, making a cute little erotic sound of wetness against wetness. “Good?”

 

“Good,” Lena grinned. The grin was wiped off quickly once Sam started moving her hips. Slow and calm at first, the pace started picking up and Lena could no longer think. She was filled up after every thrust, calling out names and screaming when the penetration was harder and stronger. Her legs wrapped around Sam’s hips, trapping her in the act that she was very enthusiastic in. “Harder…”

 

Lena was pushed higher, higher on the bed. Sam’s hands held her thighs, went on fucking her like Sam’s hips were a woodpecker, poking inside Lena to find something precious with eagerness. The sound they made was loud, erotic. Skin slamming onto skin. Sweats mixing with sweats. Pleasure spreading out.

 

Sam crouched down on her and kissed deeply, Lena instinctively responded, twisting tongue with the woman who was giving her some of the best fucks in the world.

 

Kara might be the one to turn her on but Sam always did a good job in helping her releasing the urge. It was the kind of relationship that kept her sane and entertained. Sam hadn't been so sure about it but look at her now, fucking Lena senselessly because she must have stress of her own.

 

The climax came, straining her limbs and twisting her muscles around the dildo. The wave drew a scream out of Lena, the kind of words that she wouldn't hear them herself because she went temporarily deaf in the moment. The movements between her legs didn't stop, Sam kept fucking her steadily, as if she didn't want Lena to come down from the climax.

 

Lena couldn't feel anything else but pleasure when her body received the second ogasm. She crawled onto Sam like she was holding onto her dear life. Their lips parted to give place for her moaning. Her chest was heaving against Sam’s breasts, separated by the layer of her bra but Lena didn't think about it. She actually couldn't form a good thought right now.

 

A good fuck tended to do that to you.

 

Sam slowed down her hips and gazed down at her, something twinkling in her brown eyes. Lena’s heart was still beating too fast for her to notice anything and she decided to let it slide. A satisfied smile spread on her mouth, she said through the panting breath, “That was amazing, thank you.”

 

Sam smiled back, but somehow the smile didn't reach her eyes. “You're welcome.” The CFO turned away and left Lena’s front, pulling the dildo out and unstrapped the harness with her back on Lena.

 

_ Something seems wrong. _

 

“Hey, you okay?” she walked up to the woman, asking with concern.

 

Sam looked over her shoulder, a gentle smile came with the response, “Of course. I’m hungry, I guess.”

 

“Oh, I’ll cook you something,” Lena went to the closet to pick out an outfit while Sam took care of the sex tools. “Stay for dinner, the real one, okay?”

 

When Lena closed the door, Sam was already in the living room. She followed the tall woman, who was putting on her clothes with an invisible hurry that Lena couldn't place a reason on.

 

“There's no need,” Sam answered, buttoning her shirt, “I still have some work at home. I’ll eat later.”

 

Lena crossed her arms, arching an eyebrow at the sudden distanced manners. Sam always wanted to stay for dinner and usually she even offered to cook for the both of them. But today Sam looked like she couldn't wait to get out of here. “I insist, stay,” she said.

 

Sam’s hands paused on the belt, then she continued hooking it while responding without looking at Lena, “You should ask Kara out.”

 

The sudden mention of the reporter confused Lena. She squinted her eyes, “What?”

 

Sam lifted her head to look at her directly, “I know you like her. Do it.”

 

Lena felt the blush on her cheeks. “Why do you suddenly talk about her?”

 

The taller woman only blinked, then crouched down to pick up the jacket that had been left on the floor right after the door closed. Sam put it on and smiled blankly at Lena, “You did first. I know I'm not in the place to say but ask her out. It's better for you.”

 

Lena frowned, not figuring out what Sam meant. “When did I even mention Kara?” The taller woman scratched her neck, not answering. A gasp escaped Lena’s lips when she vaguely guessed what Sam meant. “While we’re… oh my God, Sam, I’m so sorry.” The guilt of being inconsiderate for calling out another person’s name during sex with someone heated her face.

 

The CFO shrugged casually, reaching for the door handle, “There's nothing to apologise. We’re not lovers. Good night, Lena.”

 

The door shut behind her, and the penthouse drowned in silence once again.

  
  
  
  


________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lena had thought that Sam was upset by the incident but the CFO was very normal in the next day. Sam didn't talk about the matter again and she didn't act weird so Lena guessed it was okay after all. Sam was right, they weren't lovers, only friends who fucked.

 

They didn't have sex again after that, though. Lena felt bad that she might have ruined Sam’s mood the other day so she didn't initial their physical activity and her friend also didn't suggest. It seemed like everything was normal, minus the sex.

 

It gave Lena some time to think about asking Kara out. And when the blonde shyly agreed, she was so happy.

 

Lena had to tell someone.

 

It was weekend so Lena knew Sam was home. Sam took four rings to pick up the call.

 

“Good morning,” she greeted.

 

_ “My boss calls on Sunday? This doesn't sound good,”  _ Sam joked with a soft chuckle,  _ “Morning.” _

 

“I took your advice, Sam. I asked Kara out.”

 

_ “Oh...really? What did she say?” _

 

“She agreed! We’ll have a date tonight.”

 

There was a pause on the other side, then Sam cleared her throat.  _ “Great! Good for you!” _

 

“Thanks! What are you doing?”

 

_ “Um… just ordinary weekend stuff. Actually, I need to go buy something.” _

 

The smile faltered a bit on Lena’s lips. “Okay. We’ll talk later.”

 

_ “Just enjoy your date and have fun. I’m happy for you, Lena.” _ Sam’s voice came to another low level,  _ “Later, boss.” _

 

“Bye.”

  
  
  
  


_________

  
  
  
  
  


The phone fell onto the floor with a thud. The CFO of L-Corp fell back on her bed, curling up in the blanket. Covering her mouth, Sam tried to let out a few harsh coughs, easing her sore throat. The fever had caught up to her on Saturday and knocked her down today. She could handle it. She always handled this.

 

But she couldn't handle the heartache.

 

Sam wished that the sickness should just make her unconscious so that she wouldn't be able to think about Lena and her date with Kara Danvers tonight.

 

The voice of The All-American Rejects took up her mind.

 

_ ‘Let me know what I’ve done wrong _

_ When I’ve known this all along _

_ I go around a time or two _

_ Just to waste my time with you _

_ Tell me all that you’ve thrown away _

_ Find out games you don't wanna play _

_ You are the only one that needs to know’ _

 

Tears ran down her face, even when she shut her eyes tightly to keep them from falling.

 

_ ‘I’ll keep you my dirty little secret _

_ Don't tell anyone or you’ll be just another regret _

_ My dirty little secret.' _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
